


Emerald Pain

by AshtarBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtarBlack/pseuds/AshtarBlack
Summary: Harry comenzó a caer dentro de ese pozo.... Y lo ultimo que sus ojos captaron fue la brillante luna plateada.-----------------En la parte más profunda del bosque... Solo podía ver su mirada ambarina.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Draco

Harry comenzó a caer dentro de ese pozo, tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en él.

En estos momentos, el se preguntaba si de verdad solo fue un juego, si en algún momento, el de verdad le llego a querer.

Ahora el caía dentro de ese pozo, con la cara empapada de lágrimas, el costado ensangrentado y punzante, junto con su cabello totalmente enmarañado, flotando a su alrededor.

"Estoy destinado a sufrir", piensa Harry con amargura al ver que al final del pozo, se encontraba un lecho de espinas; todas filosas, esperando al incauto que por un descuido, cayera hasta su afilado abrazo.

Resignado, trata de recordar al lobo que le atacó desesperado por proteger a su manada, del muchacho temeroso que se ha vuelto, le muerde, dejándole desprotegido ante la furia de los colmillos blancos, los cuales se anclaron en su costado.

Lamentablemente Harry reacciona, despertando del recuerdo, al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra las espinas y el suelo de roca irregular. Comienza a despotricar contra estas, maldiciéndolas por haber amortiguado su caída y atrasar su muerte.

Después de algún tiempo, el cuál se sintió como si fueran horas llenas de agonía; él siente como su cuerpo se vuelve liviano, asemejándose a una pluma, evitando que siga sintiendo el dolor y las pulsaciones de la mordida que porta, tampoco siente las numerosas espinas clavadas en el cuerpo; suspira del puro gozo, al saber que por fin morirá, dejando atrás una vida llena de dolor, traiciones y miserias.

Lo último que sus ojos esmeraldas captan antes de perder la luz de la vida, es el brillo de la hermosa luna plateada, que le hace recordar a su amor fallido, que le hace recordar a...


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la parte más profunda del bosque... Solo podía ver su mirada ambarina.

Me encontraba en la parte más profunda del bosque, con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón palpitante.

Sabía que no debía descansar, que el me encontraría más rápido ahora que no estoy huyendo de él, pero, lamentablemente mi cuerpo no daba para más. Escucho un aullido muy cerca de mi localización, y me aterra, porque mis brazos no responden y tampoco mis piernas.

Unos cinco minutos después, cuando ya podía moverme un poco, lo vi llegar; él era grande y fornido, con su lustroso pelaje pardo y sus ojos ámbar. Él me veía hambriento, se pasó su lengua por el hocico, para después, empezar a acercarse cauteloso a que yo pueda volver a escapar.

Pero no podía, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si el hizo lo que yo tanto evitaba; él me miró a los ojos, y me cautivó el refulgente dorado que se podía apreciar en ellos.

Con lentitud y algo de dolor muscular, me comienzo a levantar, hasta quedar sentado frente a él. Alargo mi mano para poder tocarle, pero un gruñido me detiene.

-¿Me atacarás?- le digo al ver como se tensaba ante el próximo contacto. Pero para mi sorpresa, Remas lame mi mano, para después recostarse en mi regazo.

Con más tranquilidad, acaricio su cabeza y ocasionalmente le daba castos y juguetones besos entre sus orejas. Él comenzó a mover su cola, lo que me causo ternura e hice algo que hará sentir a Remus que es alguien despreciable.

Tomé su cabeza y le di un inocente beso en su hocico, para después lamerlo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no aguantaba más, lo quería y le haría ver que estar con un muchacho de 15 años no era el peor crimen de la historia.

\--------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté entre los brazos tonificados (y desnudos) de Remus, quien me acariciaba mis muslos con cariño para calentarme y también me besaba mi cabello.

A pesar de estar muy soñoliento, pude apreciar sus ojos, antes de besarle con pasión, brillando como si fuera el mas puro ámbar.


End file.
